lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Levana Blackburn
Levana (name Levana meaning "to rise, risen" in Latin, or "white, moon" in Hebrew) was the main antagonist of the Lunar Chronicles. She was the Lunar Queen and the sister of Channary Blackburn, aunt of Princess Selene, and stepmother of Princess Winter. She was a Lunar and used her gift of extremely powerful glamour to brainwash many people. Biography History Levana was the aunt of Princess Selene. Levana attempted to kill the three year-old Selene and her nanny in a nursery fire. Later she found out that Selene was alive and safe on Earth. She and her head thaumaturge Sybil Mira had been a constant threat to Earth because of their large army and their ability to manipulate bioelectrical energy. She had been negotiating with Emperor Rikan in attempt to become empress under falsehood. Cinder Levana traveled to Earth to try and become empress again, but by marrying Kai this time. After Emperor Rikan's death, Levana gives Kai a cure with the ability to cure one adult male. She had this cure for a very long time. However, she refused to share it with them for political reasons. Later, when she is attempting to calm down a riot with her Lunar gift, she finds out that there is a Lunar fugitive in the Eastern Commonwealth. She becomes unsettled by this and later discovers that the Lunar fugitive is actually Cinder, otherwise know as Princess Selene, her long-lost niece. Since Cinder is the rightful heir of Luna and is already older than the age required to become queen of Luna, she instructs Kai to send troops out after her, or there would be a war. Scarlet When Scarlet's grandmother goes missing, Scarlet, a teen with a red hoodie, does everything in her power to find her grandmother. Cress With the help of Sybil Mira's ward, Cress, Levana was able to spy on the Emperor for a long time and listen in to what the Emperor had found out about Princess Selene from the Royal Android, Nainsi, which is how she knew that Emperor Rikan had died so quickly. Later, as she is preparing for her and Kai's wedding, she discovers that Kai has been kidnapped and eventually figures out that Cinder is responsible for this. This makes her enraged, and eventually, she sends out troops to start a war against Earth. Fairest At least 17 years earlier, Queen Levana was just Princess Levana, overshadowed by her older, promiscuous sister. Levana constantly thought herself as a better queen and often spoke up about serious matters for her sister. (Even though Channary disapproved.) Some of these being the harvesting of shells for platelets to formulate the cure for their letumosis, the modified soldiers, and biochemical warfare. This had been going on even before the plague had spread. When Dr. Erland was on his deathbed in Cress, he told Crescent and the others that Levana had created the plague. She exposed the outer cities to the plague because she knew that some Lunars were escaping to Earth and they would carry the plague with them, weakening Earth little by little so that eventually, in the future, they would be desperate for her cure. Levana had been bullied by her older sister and fallen in love with Evret. His wife died in childbirth, and Levana had slyly convinced Evret to marry her, even though the feelings were one-sided. Levana reveals how her sister had burned her face, and how she ordered any reflective surface to be destroyed, even the windows. She tries to kill her niece with fire, wanting to rule Luna, instead of allowing the rightful heir, Princess Selene, to claim the throne. Winter Levana agrees to host the royal wedding on Luna. She orders guards to check Kai's ship and they find that Cinder and her crew stowed away. Everyone but Cress escapes. Later Levana captures Linh Adri and Pearl and puts them in jail. Cinder is captured by guards. Levana removes Cinder's pointer finger to disarm her of her gun. The wedding is held and Kai, listening to the vows, stabs Levana with the scissors used to cut the ribbon in the ceremony. Levana assumes the glamour of Cinder as a "wedding present" to Kai, stopping his attack. Kai tells Levana that the "wedding present" is appreciated since "Selene is more beautiful than Levana could ever be". Cinder, Adri, and Pearl's sentencing and punishment is entertainment at the wedding. Adri and Pearl are spared but Cinder faces death by disemberment. Cinder is waiting to be killed when her retina display uncovers Levana's face from her glamour. She controls the guards and the Earthen leaders/guests and jumps out a window. Levana is devastated and furious. The next day, the coronation is held. Levana throws a servant into jail for interrupting it due to Cinder's threats. When Cinder arrives with her "army" of Lunars from the outer sectors, Levana comes out to fight and takes down all of Cinder's forces in mere minutes. The video that Cress uploaded from Cinder's memory appears above the battle. It shows Levana's true face from Cinder's perspective. The queen immediately loses her hold on the Lunars she was controlling. Cinder defeats the Lunar forces and Levana flees. Cinder finds Levana in the throne room. Cinder wins a battle of bioelectricity and forces Levana to put a gun to her head. Levana takes Cinder's offer to surrender, losing her grip on her glamour, but as soon as Cinder disarms, Levana lunges at her with a knife and stabs Cinder through the heart. With the last of her consciousness, Cinder shoots Levana through the head, effectively ending the reign of Queen Levana Blackburn of Luna. Characteristics Appearance In Cinder, Levana uses her glamour to hide her true appearance. With her glamour, she has long and curly auburn hair, onyx eyes, and extremely red lips. She bases her glamour on Solstice Hayle, but changes the color of her skin from honey to ivory, the color of her eyes and hair to auburn and makes minor alterations to her body: "her waist would be a little trimmer and her bust a little fuller". The form of her hair and face remain mostly the same as Solstice, except her lips, which would be "shockingly, vividly red". Beneath her glamour Levana was horrifically disfigured from her burns. The book Fairest states, "Her left eye was permanently sealed shut, and the scarred tissue on the side of her face was formed of ridges and grooves. Half of her face was paralyzed from the incident, and great chunks of hair would never grow back. The scars continued down her neck and shoulder, half of her chest and upper ribs, all the way down to her hand....It was worse than she remembered, but then, she had spent a very long time trying hard to forget." Personality Levana is shown to have a cruel, power-hungry, manipulative, and vain personality. Her original intents were to rule Luna better than her sister Queen Channary, but her mind slowly became corrupted by power as the years passed. Her obsession with beauty and power made her a tyrant over the Lunars. Being cunning, she allowed shells and Lunars carrying letumosis to "escape" to Earth, so far starting the biological war upon the unsuspecting Earthens. This, along with various other actions, forced the Eastern Commonwealth to play right into her hands, so Levana could get what she wanted all along: power over the Eastern Commonwealth, and eventually, the rest of Earth. Skills Levana has special Lunar powers that allow her to "glamour" others. She can trick people into siding with her, making them admire her, fall in love with her, and much more. Her Lunar powers allow her to control someone to turn on themselves and be able to harm themselves even though most of the time she has her head thaumaturge do her dirty work for her. It is said that nobody is more powerful than her, other than Princess Selene. In the first book, Cinder, she was able to have hundreds of protesters stop and admire her. She can use that ability to look like anyone. For example, Solstice Hayle. As with other Lunars with "the gift", her powers do not work on androids, shells, and Princess Selene. Family tree Fanarts The Queen by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit Levana by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit Queen Levana by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit Scarlet-mirror-FA.jpg|Levana and Cinder by © Abbi Whozit Castle of glass by abbidasquirrel-d6w41yo.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit Levana.aero.dt.jpg|by © aerobicsalmon Levana by Blindthistle.jpg|by © Blindthistle FALunarqueenMarissaBlog57479.jpg|by © Genevieve LeFebvre Levana Full Body Shot.jpg|by © lostie815 Levana (by LunarChroniclesGirl).jpeg|Levana Under Glamour by © LunarChroniclesGirl LevanablogtumblerMmeyer432.png|by © Moonisha queenlevana_scul.fanart.png|by © sorcaron Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Deceased Category:Lunars Category:Royalty